Together Forever
by VikiDaisy226
Summary: A little one-shot inspired by tonight's amazing rendition of "Just Give Me a Reason" sung by Quinn and Puck. Major Fluff!


**A/N: Just a little one-shot that popped into my head after tonight's episode : ) I have always liked Quinn and Puck as a couple and it seems fitting that they start when Glee is coming to an end… a full circle if you will. This is what I would have loved to happen after they sang **_**"Just Give Me a Reason"**_**, but sadly it didn't, however there is still time! This is my first Glee fic so please be kind!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Glee… that right belongs to the genius that is Ryan Murphy and him alone… Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

After they finished singing, Quinn looked at Puck and immediately knew that he was her soul mate. She could easily see them spending the rest of their lives together and facing the world together. Puck tilted her chin up and kissed her deeply in front of their makeshift family, much to the happiness of their friends who were hooting, hollering and cheering for the happy couple.

Puck pulled away first and smiled down at the love of his life and knew that they would be together until the end of time, and even if they have bumps along the way, they would always be together. Puck, unnoticed by Quinn or anyone else in the room slipped his hand into his pocket turning a box over in his hand, wondering if it was the right time. He knew in his heart and soul that they would one day get married, but he wasn't sure if she would say yes so quickly. Throwing caution to the wind, he got down on one knee behind Quinn while she was facing their friends and joking with them.

Rachel and Kurt were the first ones to notice Puck and gasped. That immediately drew everyone's attention to Puck behind Quinn. Quinn, with a puzzled look on her face, turned around slowly to see what had everyone so surprised. As she turned to face Puck, he quickly gasped herself and had a shocked and surprised look on her face.

"I know this is moving quickly, even by our standards, but I have been thinking about this ever since I saw you at the beginning of last week. Quinn, I love you more than anything in the entire world. You have helped me become the man I am today, and I know that no matter what you and I are soul mates. It doesn't matter what this world throws at us from now on because we have each other and we can get through anything as long as we are together," Puck rushed, becoming nervous suddenly.

"It seems as though this world has thrown so many things at us already, and we have become stronger both on our own and together because of it. I am willing to wait as long as you want for a wedding to happen, but I love you and I want us to be able to officially say that we will have a future together and that we belong to and with each other for all of eternity. I knew from the minute I laid eyes on you, we would be together to the end, it just took a little to get there. I love you more than anything in this entire world, so, Quinn Fabray, will you do me the immense honour of becoming my wife?" Puck finished and looked into Quinn's eyes seeing tears in them.

Quinn was speechless. No one had ever laid their entire heart out before for her, and especially not in front of her friends who were truly her family. Then again, no one ever had the heart that Puck did, nor did they care to show it if they did. She knew he was her one and only love and there was no one else she would rather be with for the rest of her life. Quinn walked over to Puck, and pulled him off his feet. Puck became even more nervous because he somehow felt that it couldn't go well.

Looking into his eyes, Quinn whispered the one word he wanted to hear, "Yes." Puck immediately captured her lips with his and picked her up, spinning her around in circles. Once he put her down, he took the ring out of the box and placed it on her finger. Looking at it made everything official for Quinn, and she knew that this is what she wanted for the rest of her life.

Without having to ask, everyone else in the room knew that Quinn had said yes. The utter joy that was on both of their faces made that evident. That started the endless line of congratulations and hugs for the happy couple. Rachel, who had been quiet with tears in her eyes, was one of the last ones to come up to the couple.

She embraced Puck, then Quinn and took each of their hands and placed them together. "Finn would have been so happy for the both of you," Rachel said lowly with tears in her eyes. "Know that all he ever wanted for either of you was for you to be happy and that he knew, deep down, you were truly meant for each other. I am so happy for the both of you and I want you to know that no matter what, I will always be there for you and I know Finn would have been too."

Rachel pulled them both into a hug and when she released them made her way back to her seat. Mr. Schue stood up from his spot and went over to the couple.

"I am so proud of the both of you. You have both been through so much in your lives and it is great to finally see you both happy. I wish you both the most joy possible in your lives and I want you to know that myself, along with the rest of your family here," he said, gesturing to their friends, "will be there with you throughout your journey because we are a family, and even though we may go our separate ways, we will always be that family that you didn't have to be afraid to express yourself in. There will always be a song for you to sing, and it is just a matter of finding a way to sing it."

After more congratulations and higs, everyone disbanded to move onto what they had to do for the rest of the day. Quinn and Puck walked out of the choir room with their arms wrapped around each other, in a complete bubble of happiness and love.

Quinn, stopping suddenly, looked at Puck with a questioning gaze. "What?" Puck asked stopping alongside her.

"Why the choir room?" Quinn questioned, looking lovingly at Puck.

"Well, when I was thinking about proposing, I was going to do this big gesture and make a big deal out of it and probably spend a lot of money. Then I started thinking about our past and our relationship and it dawned on me that this place, this school is where it really all began for us. Then thinking some more, I thought abiout how I really hadn't found a purpose out of life until the New Directions came to me. That made me think about you, and I realized that the choir room is where I first fell in love with you. It was before Beth, and everything that happened with Finn. I fell in love with you the first time we were in the choir room together, so it seemed fitting I cement our future together there," Puck finished looking into Quinn's eyes and being absorbed into their own little world.

Quinn stood on her tiptoes and pecked Puck on the lips. "I love you so much," she whispered into his lips, and pulled away smiling. She knew that they were perfect for each other and that no matter what trials or bumps they faced, they would always be there for each other and always love each other.

* * *

**A/N: So I hope you liked it. I know his proposal was a little wordy, but to me it seemed fitting of Puck and the progression of their relationship from a fling to Beth, to everything leading up to that moment. Thanks again and please review!**


End file.
